My Sin Is Greed
by lebunnylub
Summary: He's already your twin brother, what more could you want? Everything and more? Tread carefully then.   Twincest for the wincest. Human names used, smut, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

_My first AmeCan or CanAme whatever. Anywho~ This has been something that's been on my dirty little mind for a while now which means I have to write it down for everyone else to enjoy. This will be about... *gets calculator* 87% yaoi-smut-incest, and 13% actual plot. This is kind of for developing my smut writing skills. _

_Please review, It always makes a writer want to actually write more, ahurr~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. FML

* * *

><p>(Matthew's P.O.V)<p>

I remember that day, in fifth grade. Alfred and I went to a Christmas party with our father. Everyone noticed us because we were twins, young cute little boys wearing matching Christmas outfits. We were the talk of the party, everyone came up to look at us and tell us how cute we were.

"They are positively adorable, they look exactly the same!" A woman said, she smelled like to much perfume.

I just stayed quiet. I've always been a quiet kid, but Alfred spoke up and when he did I knew I loved my brother. More then I ever should.

"No! We're different! Mattie has the world's prettiest eyes!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, and he looked so serious too.

The people awed at him but he remained serious.

"And Alfred has the brightest smile, ever." I said softly.

More awes from the crowd of people.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

We just started middle school and thankfully we were still sharing a room. I couldn't bare to be separated from Alfred for too long, and just being able to hear his snoring on the top bunk made me feel at peace. I came to the conclusion I really loved my brother and though that's nice, I knew I couldn't act on it.

We didn't have many classes together only a couple, and even then we couldn't always talk or hang out. It was so hard and I guess that's what led me to do the unthinkable.

It was late one afternoon and our dad went over to chat with the neighbors, probably drink a little. Alfred and I were at home watching TV on the couch together. I sure loved these moments but they were always so awkward. I wanted to touch Alfred so much, but I knew I had to keep my space. I couldn't just cling to him, that'd be too weird.

I would watch him though. He was getting bigger, in size. His shoulders a little broader then mine and maybe just half an inch taller then me. He was beginning to look like a man. I found him very attractive.

I wonder if he felt the same.

I remember staring at him as he stared at the TV. Then when our eyes finally met I didn't even try to look away. I wanted him, that was a fact. My brother, twin brother, my other half, I wanted him. He looked at me, and tried to ask me something but I didn't listen.

I stared at those lips and the next thing I knew I was kissing him. The world stood still and I felt so warm and giddy, till I noticed that Alfred wasn't kissing me back. I quickly backed away to look into confused blue eyes.

I felt close to crying, I was about to I could feel it, so I ran up to our room and into my bed. I hid under the covers and started to cry. I was so ashamed of myself and I probably ruined everything. What did he think of me now that I've kissed him? Was he disgusted? Probably. Would he tell dad?

I wrapped myself further into my blankets in contemplation of what our father would do if he found out. Would he disown me, calling me some sick freak? God, I was so scared.

I ended up falling asleep, but I woke up when Alfred entered the room and climbed up to his top bunk. It was quiet and I gripped my blankets hard ,and just wondered what Alfred was thinking about.

Then he finally said something, he called my name.

"Y-Yeah?" I said softly, barely above a whisper.

"You still awake?" He asked.

I almost chuckled, same old Alfred.

"Yeah." I responded.

"Okay..." He said, then went quiet.

I stayed quiet and was trying to work up the courage which may have taken a good hour to do.

"Hey, A-Alfred?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, bro?"

"I'm sorry about earlier." I said then covered my head with the blanket.

"...Mattie, to tell you the truth I..." he went quiet as if he was about to regret what he was going to say.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I...did like it." He said reaching a soft frequency I thought only I could hit.

My eyes widened, and then I could hear him moving in his bed above me. He jumped down, and we were looking into each others eyes. It was dark, but I could still see those beautiful blue eyes.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Yeah...y'know...it's been tough 'cause for a while now, I kind of...been thinkin about you differently." He mumbled out, and lord was it adorable.

"Same here." I said, smiling softly.

"Really? That's a big relief. Hey, I'm sorry about not respondin' and makin' you feel bad." He said shyly.

"That's okay, I don't know what came over me, myself."

"Mattie..."

"Yeah?"

"Can we try again?"

My eyes widened considerably, and I felt like my heart was going to stop dead in its tracks.

"I-If you w-want." I stuttered on uselessly. My whole body was on fire now.

He got into my bed and we laid down together under the sheets, just staring into each other's eyes like they were the only things in the world. I don't know how long it was, but when I saw Alfred give his lips a quick lick I knew it was starting.

He gulped a bit and leaned forward, our lips met softly, timidly at first. It was so sweet, but Alfred was never the one to do things gently. He nibbled on my lower lip and I moaned and gave him entrance to my mouth. It was amazing how his tongue explored every inch of my mouth, it wrestled with my tongue for dominance and won. We were panting and sucking at each other's lips, trying our best to taste more of each other. When we finally parted, Alfred looked a bit shaken.

"H-Hey, bro. I'm sorry, that was too fast." He said.

"No, I liked it." I said out of breath but I would be lying if I didn't say it. I wanted more, more of my Alfie, my brother.

I gave his lips a little peck and he gave a little peck back, then before we knew it we were back at devouring each other. I moaned his name so many times I lost count, and the moment he brushed his hand up my spine I knew I would never be the same.

I loved my brother, I wanted him more then anything.

If only we were older and lived alone, then things would be easier. Our dad was right down the hall so we had to keep quiet. Even kissing each other was bit scary, because our father for some reason might just decides to walk in on us. He might even separate us for good, I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

After our make-out session we fell asleep together. I was so happy but I knew in the depth of my heart that just kissing in secret wouldn't be enough.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter cause you guys asked for it! And~ I just kind of wanted to write it out already. Cause I want to get to writing the good~ part-parts. Like their relationship I am slowly inching my way up to more explicit type activities. That way I get practice and they get to take it slow and steamy._

_Again, AmeCan..twincest, yaoi, going to have smut in later chapters not right now. Calm you yourselves._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hetalia. FML_

_Please Review._

* * *

><p>(Alfred P.O.V.)<p>

I can't remember exactly when it happened, the first time I actually made out with my twin brother Matthew, but I do remember it being amazing. My whole body was on fire, I couldn't help but just attack those adorable lips. I thought I would have scared him, how aggressive I was and all, but he was cool with it. Then we made out till we fell asleep in each other's arms.

It just felt right.

Until our father came in, and saw us cuddled together. He woke us up, and he was kind of laughing. He thought it was cute that even though we were in middle school we still didn't mine sleeping in the same bed. He commented on how twins are really close, and it's pretty natural for them to gravitate towards one another. That would have been awesome if his next line didn't suck so much ass.

He looked sternly, but the glimmer of pity really pissed me off. He said that even though Matthie, and I were twins, we do need separation to be our own person. He then lectured on what we would do to live our lives if he had to go separate ways. He said we may not go to the same college ,or have the same job. What were we going to do when we each found a girl and settled down?

I thought it was all stupid and poor Mattie was shaking like a leaf. Then our dad dropped the bomb. By the start of high school we will be getting separate rooms. I was staring dumbstruck, I bet Mattie was the same.

Our dad left for work after that, and we stayed in bed together in shocked silence. I remember turning to Mattie and staring into his teary eyed face. It was actually pretty cute.

"We've got time Mattie don't worry." I said, not very convinced myself.

I gave his cheek a quick stroke and kissed his cheek softly before capturing his sweet lips.

After that the days kind of blurred together for the rest of middle school. At night, I would climb down into his bunk and we would talk, cuddle, whisper sweet nothings, and passionately make-out like no tomorrow. I swear, my lungs would almost burst, because I couldn't tear away from him. Our hands would dance across each other's arms, and tangle in each other's hair. It was heaven, hot steamy heaven.

Of course, I had to go back to my bunk before we fell asleep. If our dad found us like that too many times he would obviously think something was up. I only stayed in his bed if I knew I could use the, "I watched a scary movie" excuse. Which, I couldn't use all the time. It sucked, hard.

Crawling back up into my bunk was almost painful.

Soon middle school was over, and it was the middle of summer. I remember our dad was invited to party down the street, we were invited too, but it sucked being constantly looked and poked at like some freak show. People never get tired of seeing twins, and they still can't tell us apart, well until one of us talks. I'm the loud one.

We cuddled on the couch instead, and watched a movie, and gave each other little pecks on the cheek sometimes daring to capture the other's lips. We were nervous to kiss for too long 'cause our dad might burst in all drunk and stupid.

He came in late ,dead drunk and told us to get on up to bed in his sloppy-slurry fashion. He was going to black out that was for sure. Our dad didn't drink too often but when he did...well lets says he was like a fish...with an addiction.

We went into our room and kind of watched some Tv in there for a while, talking about how drunk dad was and laughing about it. At one point he came in, and gave us the wonderful news that a friend of his would be able to make us each bed frames for when he get our separate rooms. We pretended to be excited, and then he left staggering like a drunk idiot down the hall to his room. When the sound of his door slamming shut resounded in the whole house, Mattie wrapped me close in a big hug. I held him close and I felt like crying, I knew he was. He was always so delicate, so pure, so beautiful.

" Mattie, it's okay. I know this sucks but hey, I will still be here. Nothings going to change." I said trying to reassure him and myself.

"H-How? We can't even be able to cuddle at night anymore, school gets in the way and dad is always home." He whined and I knew it was true.

"We'll find a way, and when we get older we'll get our own place! So don't worry." That was really the best I could do. The only silver lining in this whole situation.

He went silent and I tried to get him to talk about it, but he just quietly went to his bed and curled up. I huffed, Mattie was always like this when something bad happened. He never knew how to deal with things well. I actually didn't either but I tried.

Turning off the lights, I went to bed too but I couldn't sleep, not with Mattie clearly upset with things and me. I rolled around in my bed a few times to try to get a comfortable position for what seemed like hours. Maybe my new ned would be more comfy.

At one point I decided to just stare up at the ceiling, that's when I heard the creak of Mattie's bed. I wondered if he was going to get some water, cause I was pretty thirsty myself, and I was going to ask for some too, but instead he climbed up into my bunk. I was surprised, pleasantly surprised.

I brought him close and he laid on top of me, it felt like the perfect fit. We were chest to chest for a while, and I stroked his back up and down softly. His head was resting beside mine, and I felt truly at peace, I could almost feel myself fall asleep.

That is until, Mattie lifted his head I was staring into those beautiful eyes of his. We kissed each other, with our hands gripping each other's hair. Mattie's tongue was always so playful but submissive, it was always a turn on, he would pant and moan into my mouth.

I always thought that when we were making out we made our own little love language. I never told him that though, he'd probably laugh.

It was another great kiss, then something felt strange, something firm pushing up against my something firm. We were making out, chest to chest, hip to hip, boner to boner, and he was starting to grind against me. Slow and hard.

I didn't really know what was going on but fuck, I loved it and wanted more. This was just too hot, and I'll never forget the sight of him sitting up, and taking off his shirt. He helped me take mine off as well, and then the magic happened.

We were only in our tented boxers, and we were grinding our now painfully stiff erections against one another. I grabbed his hip to force him closer, because it could have never been enough. I wanted him so much more, I wanted him- no **us** completely naked, but that would have probably been too soon. We were still experimenting, and we didn't want to take this too fast.

Well I think we did want to go all the way, but the fear that it might change our relationship afterwards stopped us from getting to physical, also the fact we were hardly ever alone in the house to actually do it.

So there we were, Mattie on top of me, on the top bunk grinding away at each other like this was our last day on earth. We were sweating, panting, moaning out each other's name in the sexiest way possible. The redness of Mattie's cheeks still showed brightly in the dark room, and I could see with the small amount of moonlight in the room his magnificent body arching over mine.

"Mattie, I-I'm so close." I whispered harshly, it was so hard to form words when I was too captivated by the sight before me to even think straight.

"M-Me too Alfie..." He panted out so softly. Honestly, I never knew I had that much self control in all my life, because I just wanted to take him right then and there. I wanted to be as loud as I could be, and bang him into oblivion.

"Mattie..." I said once, just a hot little whisper. "Mattie." I said sternly as the pooling hot essence was building. I was about to scream out his name in pure ecstasy when his lips covered mine. We both moaned each other's names into each other's mouths as we came in our own boxers.

He fell on top of me panting, and I just laid there in post orgasmic bliss. When I finally could form a coherent thought, I brought my hand up and stroked his back.

"I love you Mattie, I love you so bad. I don't care that you're my twin, I just want to be with you." I said in a tired pant.

"You mean it?" He asked so sweetly.

"Yeah, stupid." I said with a chuckle, I mean considering what we've been doing and what we've just did, I thought it was obvious.

We gave each other chaste kisses before Mattie slowly made his way back to his bunk. I wouldn't be able to describe how cold I felt when he left, I honestly thought my soul was being ripped away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kay so there was a comment that the father could be Arthur, and at first I wanted it to be Arthur just because it would be easier then rather make up some OC dad. Arthur would fit the role perfectly though it is very small, and yeah he likes to get drunk XD. The reason I kind of don't want it to be Arthur is because of looks. Since Alfred has blue eyes, Matthew has purple eyes and Arthur has green so I..idk. I'm weird, I need things to fit correctly. If I said it was Arthur then I would have to explain that the mother had like Alfred's eyes, and there was some family member with Matthew's colored eyes, that was a recessive gene. DX_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hetalia, FML_

_Thanks for the reviews, they are uber sexy, like yeah. I will try to take things slowly but there are time skips so keep that in mind._

_Sorry for long freakin' Author's note..._

* * *

><p>I was a little bit shocked that Alfred let me grind him like that, and even more happily surprised when we came at the same time. It wasn't enough, I wanted more of my brother, but our dad was just in the other room, so I had to go back to my bed. How cold the blankets felt on my hot sweaty skin, but I was so happy. I felt I fell even more in love with my brother. We felt close, because not only did we love each other for who we were faults and all, but we desired each other physically as well.<p>

I was scared in the morning though, when our father came in. He was hung over, and gently woke us up. He then asked if we heard any weird noises last night. We shook our heads no, and I knew both our anxiety levels were sky rocketing.

"That's weird some creaking noises woke me up last night, could have been my imagination." Our father said, he could blame it on the amount of drinking, but Alfred and I both knew.

Our bunk bed was being rocked and creaking as Alfred and I would grind ourselves together. It felt strangely awkward our father had heard us. At least he didn't know, and for that I was thankful.

Xoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxo

I was going to cry the day our father sat us down, and told us we were going to help set up Alfred's new room. We were finally being separated, Alfred was going to take the room down the hall, far, far away from me. Our dad's room was in the middle, and I knew things between Alfred and I would change drastically.

I wondered and feared if Alfred would suddenly realize he didn't love me now that he's able to sleep alone. Maybe, he'll regret ever touching me, kissing me, even being near me.

When our father sat us down, I stared at the floor trying not to cry, I was always so weak. Alfred was frowning, and didn't look at our father either when he spoke. Still, we couldn't fight this, it had to happen. If we tried to fight it as hard as we could, our father may be disgusted with us. He may judge us and even hate us.

The day before our first day of high school, we moved Alfred's furniture into his new room. We got rid of our favorite bunk bed, and finally got our new beds. Our dad said they were nice beds, comfy beds, they were expensive too. Then why? Why did I feel so cold?

The night before our first day of high school, I laid in bed wishing, praying that Alfred would show up and cuddle with me, give me some warmth. After an hour of thinking he could show up any minute I started crying softly. Where was he when I needed him? My other half, didn't he know I was breaking? Couldn't he feel I was so scared and alone?

I was half way asleep; that moment where your body is relaxed and you're just seconds away from falling into dreamland when I thought I heard something. A creak of a door? Or was it footsteps in the hall? Was there someone coming closer to my bed? I wondered these things in my half dream like state.

When I felt a hand rest on my shoulder I jumped in surprise and finally snapped out of my haze. I wasn't sure who it was at the time, and turned around frightened. I could barely see, my eyes weren't well adjusted, but when I felt a soft hand come caress my cheek, I knew.

"Alfred..." I whispered, he was here finally! What time was it? Was he as unhappy as I was? It didn't matter because he was here now.

"Mattie, I miss you." He whispered in my ear before capturing my lips. I moaned and the battle of tongues began again. I was probably drooling it felt so good, so right.

Then he started to go lower, I remember telling him he shouldn't because it would be hard to explain if he marked me. I wanted it, I wanted him to leave me love bites, but if our dad saw I wouldn't know how to explain them. Of course, with how breathy and wanton I sounded when I said that it didn't deter Alfred one bit. He understood though.

He started to unbutton my shirt, and I had no problem with him kissing and sucking on my collar bone. He went down and rubbed my nipples, and kissed my chest ever so sweetly. He sure was a romantic when he wanted to be. I had to cover my mouth to keep the moans from escaping.

He explored every inch of my torso with his lips and tongue and found a sweet spot above my hip where he deemed worthy to leave a hickey. It tickled and felt amazing, to feel my flesh being sucked on so roughly into his mouth then licked at when he was finished.

He looked back up at me, and our lips locked again. He then gave me another little hickey under my right nipple, then teased it mercilessly with his tongue. He laid me down on the bed and looked at me so lustfully, but with that dazzling smile of his it should have been a sin.

He licked me straight down the middle of my body till he got to my belly button. It tickled and I was trying not to giggle. Thank god I was already covering my mouth or I would have yelled out his name so loudly. He found my sex lines, I wasn't very fit at the time, but I had some indentations. He trailed his tongue down till he got to my pajama pants, and that was there he left his final hickey.

"Mattie, I love you, I want you to be all mine, forever." He breathed, he looked at me and he was so conflicted.

I understood, I knew he wanted more, to take me and I would let him. We both knew that, but we couldn't. It stopped there for the night. We gave each other one last kiss goodnight, and he left frowning a bit. I looked down at my erection, and I noticed before he left, that Alfred had one of his own.

Silence grew, and I listened patiently to hear the sound of Alfred's door shut. I waited a minute then slipped my pants off, and stared at my weeping cock. At that time I thought it was sad that Alfred was gone, it wanted its mate so badly.

My hand was it's only friend now, I stroked it slowly and imagined Alfred. He was there with me, whispering sweet nothings while he jerked me off. His strong hands wrapped snuggly around my cock pumping it hard and slow, then speeding up so I could see stars.

My hips thrusted into my hand, just the thought of Alfred made my body so excited. I felt a little slutty, but I knew I would only act this way because of Alfred, and only Alfred. No one could make me feel this was, and I hoped that for Alfred, he felt the same way.

I imagined him stroking, pumping, and teasing my cock like no tomorrow. Telling me how he loved all the cute little noises I made, and greedily leave love bites on my neck without fear.

When I finally came, I tried my best to clean myself off, and then get some sleep. I was able to fall asleep quickly, but I was still plagued with the unrest that my twin wasn't close to me.

In the morning I remember getting up and looking in the mirror to see all the hickeys. I smiled softly and was blushing, I treasured them greatly, but they had to be kept a secret. I quickly got dressed for school before dad walked in and saw me.

I went to eat breakfast, Alfred joined in later. He was never an early riser. Our dad gave us each a kiss on the forehead before he left for work and ran out of the house.

We got ready for school in silence, and I was thinking at the time that Alfred was being rather serious that morning.

I'll never forget though, when he turned to me with a smile and his hand outstretched.

"Lets walk to the bus stop together!" He said with a little tint of pink adorning his handsome face.

I took his hand of course, and I felt like the luckiest person in the world. We walked hand in hand, both happy and content in our silence. Sadly, there were other people there at the bus stop so when got close we released each others hands. He gave me an apologetic smile and I gave a small nod.

I knew that we had to be careful, that was just the way things had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay derp move, I forgot to tell you guys that last chapter was in Matthew's P.O.V though I'm pretty sure you're all smart people and figured it out. XD_

_Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, and love and all that jazz. I hope you enjoy this chapter ;) Please keep it_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, FML

* * *

><p>(Alfred's P.O.V.)<p>

High school for me at least wasn't so bad. When Mattie and I first started like any other freshmen we were very awkward, we were lucky we had each other. The only bummer was we only had a few classes together, damn that Mattie for being so smart. He was a quiet guy, still is, but God is he smart. He loves to read and write, he can play the piano too.

We slowly found our place in our high school, I was a jock, I played baseball and football. Mattie went towards the artsy stuff, like piano and art. He was an awesome painter when he really put his mind to it.

We also found other friends, well I did. I met a small Japanese guy named Kiku, he was cool and we would play video games. It was fun, and it got our dad off our backs.

Honestly, I didn't care too much for making friends, I had Mattie, and that's all I wanted. Our dad expected, really urged us to make other friends, and he would have worried if we didn't, especially in high school.

So I made a friend, and it was pretty nice. Still, all I wanted to do was be alone with Mattie. Even when joining a team, going to a new school, and making a new friend. Mattie was number one in my mind.

We, sadly had little bonding time together. Sometimes in secret we would make out at school, as long as no one was around. We would hold hands, again as long as no one was around. At home not much different, our dad usually got home an hour after us, so we barely go to hang out. Then I had practice and he would have recitals. Life was just busy, it sucked and we barely saw each other.

Well, no we saw each other a lot, but we couldn't be with each other the way we wanted to be with each other, y'know? So that sucked, hard ballz.

I guess that's why what happened, happened.

It was Halloween, and our dad was invited to one of those stupid old people Halloween parties. Mattie and I were also invited to a Halloween party ourselves, and our dad was elated we were going. He really wanted us to go out, and be with other people. Didn't he have enough fun separating us in different rooms? That stupid, fuckin- nevermind!

So yeah, we got invited to a party, and yeah cool, party time! Dress up and do some underaged drinking and make complete assholes of ourselves.

Our dad left when I got in the shower to get ready, he was in charge of bringing the booze for the party and had to go to the store to pick some up before he left. He told us to be good, and make sure we were home by 11pm. Whatever.

I went to take my shower, and let my mind wander. It's been a stressful time in my life especially with, school, sports, and my growing love for my twin Mattie. I've been holding myself back, not just because people might find out, but I did't want to do this too quickly. Mattie is delicate and pure like snow. If I tainted him, at least when he wasn't ready, he may have grown to hate me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he hated me.

At the time, I was thinking too hard about Mattie hating me that I didn't notice someone come in. Not till the shower curtain was pulled did I figure our someone was there. To be honest, I screamed like a little girl, and covered my junk. I almost thought it was dad, but I saw it was Mattie. He was giggling at me and I let out a sigh of relief.

Then he stepped into my shower. My heart quickened and I looked into his beautiful eyes. We were still close in height but my shoulders have gotten broader. I was tanner and a bit more muscular now from sports.

I looked at his body, he was skinny, not too skinny and had his own set of muscle. His body was beautiful and I knew it would fit perfectly against my body.

We stared into each other's eyes, lost for a moment. Then the sparks flew, our naked bodies pressed against one another, our lips linked and our hips pressed tightly together. We were panting, moaning, and pulling each other closer. I was hard and my boner was rubbing up against his inner thighs, and just that was amazing.

"Alfred..." He murmured so softly by my lips, I could see his blushing red face, and I knew he could feel my obvious boner pressing against him.

"Mattie, y-you can't just do this, and not expect me to get excited." I said, as a sort of reasoning. It's his fault that I was rock hard and he was so close.

"I-I know, b-but it's been too long, s-since I was able to t-touch you." he stuttered out then rested his head against my chest.

"Yeah, it's been too long Mattie, y'know, I've been tempted to just ditch class and kidnap you away." I said comforting him.

"I would like that." he hummed softly, then I felt his hands explore my body, my chest, my back, my soon to be six pack abs. I had like two and half at the time.

"Matthew..." I moaned, I only used his full name when I was really entranced with him. He knew that, the sneaky bastard.

"I-I want to try something." he sounded so nervous, and I could feel his hands start to shake.

"A-Anything." If he wanted to do something, who was I to stop him?

"I-I'm not to confident...but I want...I want to try it." I didn't say anything because one, he sounded so sexy and hot that it blew my mind, and two I just wanted him to do whatever he was going to do.

He started kissing my neck, licking and sucking, just a little not enough to leave a mark. He then went to my collar bone. His hands rested on my hips, and he slowly made his way down as I just kept quiet and enjoyed every minute of this.

He kissed me and panted against my skin all the way down to my abs. I thought he would stop, but I looked to see him on his knees staring at cock. He looked up at me with clouded, lust-filled eyes.

"Oh god, Matthew." I muttered and I knew what was coming.

But there was no way I could have ever been prepared for it; him gripping the base of my cock nervously, and slowly opening up his mouth to give the tip a teasing lick.

I moaned loudly, just that and the fact he was breathing on it almost made me want to cum right then and there. I had to be strong and hold it in though. I didn't want my twin brother to think I was too quick and then become bored of me! No way!

He delicately put his mouth on the tip, just barely. I knew he just wasn't sure on what he was doing. That was okay though because the sucking he was doing on my cock, and the way his tongue was swirling around was amazing. He let it go, he licked my cock up and down then to my balls giving them some much needed attention.

"Oh, please." I moaned out breathlessly, I had no idea what I was saying please about.

He then went back to the tip of my cock, licked it one more time then opened up all the way, closing his eyes to take me in. He didn't go down to far, and I didn't blame him, this was our first time doing something like this.

He was good though, so good.

He bobbed up and down, and at one point I put my hand on his head just sort of as leverage. He went down on my a little further, I muttered a curse. It felt so hot,and damp around my throbbing member. He moaned around my cock sending pleasing vibrations up it and through my whole body, I arched my back and bucked my hips forward on accident.

It went deeper, deep into his throat, where he moaned or groaned against it. He had to pull away though because his gag reflex probably would have crushed my dick. Not good.

We stared at each other and I couldn't help but point out that he deep throated me. He looked embarrassed. I then told him he didn't have to continue, he looked up at me with those wonderful violet eyes of his, and told me something I will never forget.

"I want to...I want to keep going. I want to taste you." he said, and I couldn't respond before he took my cock back in his mouth and started bobbing up and down again.

He placed one of his hands on my hip to keep me from bucking up and another to jerk himself off as he worked me. Thinking back on it, I should have stopped him so I could have returned the favor, but I was too lost to consider that.

Every time he moaned or hummed around my cock, I was close to coming, but I held on. I wanted this to last forever, this feeling of my brother and I being connected. I loved him so much, so god damn much.

"M-Matthew, I'm gonna..." I breathed out when I felt that growing need for release hit its peak.

He hummed around my cock a "mmhmmm" which was the last straw before I came hard into his mouth. He closed his eyes tightly, and I could feel him swallowing my cum. When he finished off all of me, he released my cock with a pop, and came himself.

My legs grew weak and I slid down where I rested my head on his shoulder. He rested his head on mine, and we stayed there under the shower water, chanting 'I love yous' to one another in breathless pants.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hey, sorry guys about spelling, grammar errors and what not. I try to look over it before I post it, but it's pretty easy for me to look over things. I tried to look this chapter over carefully, but hey no one is perfect. (that's my excuse)_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, FML

* * *

><p>(Matthew's P.O.V.)<p>

I don't think I will ever forget the taste of my brother that first time, or the feeling of being more than just two bodies together. There was a certain completeness to the whole experience. Though I was nervous and it was kind of awkward, I could feel love and acceptance.

His taste, his essence was a feeling, I knew I had to keep with me and lock away. There was one thing though, the desire, the craving. I wanted to have more of him, to feel him closer to me then ever thought possible.

Thinking back, those were whore-ish thoughts, but they were for my one and only. Even at the awkward high school age, I knew my thoughts were dirty, but that never stopped me.I just wanted to be with him. I just wanted to hold his hand, and not be afraid to be seen. I wanted to give him little kisses of appreciation with out fear our dad would see us. I wanted to tell him I loved him, and have it come from the heart with everyone there to hear.

We settled for whispers, and hidden releases of passion. We had to walk carefully to one another's rooms, and allow ourselves to relax in each other's arms. To kiss tenderly then realize how much we missed each other, and completely ravish each other. So many times we thought we were going to get caught by our dad, who would wake up late at night to get a snack or some water. We would cling desperately to each other when we heard his footsteps down the hall.

We had to visit each other less and less. Sometimes I cried at night, why did my bed feel so empty and cold?

I still remember this one day, because it was the scariest most passionate moment so far in my life. Sophomore year.

Our dad went out to go buy groceries for the weekend, and Alfred and I had gotten to the age where it wasn't cool to go to the grocery store with our dad anymore. We stayed home, and Alfred and I were watching TV in his room. Side by side, nothing but boxers and tank tops. We played it casual as our dad walked in, and asked us what we wanted.

We did the usual teenager thing, just gave short responses, then half hearted "see you later". We watched Tv as he closed the door, went downstairs and out the front door. We didn't do anything till we heard the front door shut, and the sound of our dads car start up.

"Come here, bro." Alfred said with a smirk and patted the floor in front of him.

Like a child I instantly went over to sit nestled between his legs while he wrapped his arms around me. We watched the Tv in content silence, slightly rubbing our thumbs across each other's skin. It was nice, I wasn't really paying attention to the TV just feeling my brother's warmth, time seemed to stop for that perfect moment. We sat there for a while in comfortable silence, just enjoying each other's presence. Alfred, despite his obnoxious attitude has always been a sweet person. He brought one hand up and rustled my hair for a moment before giving my cheek a quick kiss.

"A-Alfred." I whined out with a smile in which he smirked, and kissed my cheek again.

I brought one hand up and ran it through his hair, I was pleased to feel him shiver slightly from the contact. He then kissed my neck, licked it a bit. He was always so playful.

"A-Al." I couldn't help but fake protest.

Suddenly his hand went from my head to under my tank top to one of my nipples, giving it a pinch. Not too hard but hard enough to make me hiss out in pleasure.

"A-Al!" I yelled out in surprise but I could feel my whole body was heating up. He lifted my tank top off and threw it to the side.

He then went back to tweaking and playing with my nipples till they were both rock hard, and I was in a panting mess. I just rested my hands on his knees as he tortured me.

One of his hands went down and started stroking me through my boxers, and to be honest I wished he'd just rip them off my body. He just rubbed me till I was painfully hard, then slipped them off a ways, not all the way, but just enough to let my erection free.

The cold air, sent a twinge of uncomfortable pain through my body, that didn't matter though when Alfred breathed so hotly on my ear, then lick it up before giving it a nibble.

His hand reached down and stroked my erection, then used his finger to play with the tip and dip down into the slit of my penis. It sent tremors through my body.

"Alfie..." I moaned, I knew that would let him know I was ready. I only ever said his name like that when I was really hot and needy.

He didn't hesitate to roughly turn my head to meet his in a searing kiss as he wrapped his strong hand around my throbbing member, and started pumping it.

It was the middle of sophomore year, he'd gotten bigger because of sports and his hands were a little rougher, more calloused. That just added to the friction and pleasure of it all. I loved everything about Alfred, those calloused hands made me love him even more.

He turned my body a bit so he could attack my nipples with his lips, he sucked on them and played around with them still they were hardened nubs. I won't forget how turned on I was when his mouth finally parted from my nipple with a string of saliva attached.

"O-Oh god..." I breathed out, as I was able to rest my head on his shoulder, arch my back and let him stroke me fast and hard.

He muttered hotly into my neck how wonderful I sound, and how beautiful I looked so sweaty. Those words almost covered up the sound of our father's car pulling into the drive way, almost.

"Alfred..." I said trying to alert him, but he seemed oblivious and enjoying his task.

"A-Al..." I breathed out, I could feel it coming.

"Matthew, I want to taste you." He said hotly into my ear, and I could almost feel his smirk against my skin.

"A-ALFRED!" I screamed out as I came hard into his hand. I was out of breathe and resting on his chest when something truly erotic that would fill my dreams for nights to come caught my eye.

My dear brother Alfrie, brought his sullied cum soaked hand up to his face, and with a small blush started to lick and lap at his fingers. He moaned as he sucked on his fingers, and licked up his whole hand, it was so amazing how his tongue cleaned off every bit. I almost didn't notice when I heard our father call from downstairs.

"Boys! What's going on up there!" He yelled.

I was staring, entranced in post orgasmic bliss as I watched him lick his hand clean.

Then I heard our father stomping up the stairs and coming down the hall, I quickly brought my boxers back up.

"Sorry bro." Was all Alfred said before our father opened the door.

It must have been a shock for our father to see us like this, semi-full grown men in nothing but boxers and tank tops fitted together like that on the floor. We were both sweaty looking, red in the face, and Alfred had magically put me in a half nelson.

"Alfred! You're going to hurt your brother!" He snapped to Alfred who only gave him a grin in return.

"I was showing Matt here my cool moves!" He chimed.

"Let go of him, and help me unload the car, honestly." Our dad said, before walking out of the room with a huff.

When he left, Alfred let go of me, and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry 'bout that." He said with an apologetic smile.

"I-it's okay." I panted out, as long as we didn't get caught I was fine.

Then, I'll never forget this.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"You kinda tasted like maple syrup."

I slapped his shoulder hard and ran out of the room blushing like mad. I mean, what made him think it was a good idea to tell me that?


	6. Chapter 6

_So, okay I do need your help. This chapter is made up of text messages. But I'm not sure how I did it, is like...right? Or at least easy on the eyes. I mean...i don't know maybe there's a different way I could do them. I've read other Fanfics, some bold or italics there text message, but since the chapter is all text messages...i'm like...what do I do?_

_So yeah, if there is a better way for me to format them please tell me. Ps. Thanks for all the awesome reviews, sorry I sometimes suck at like cleaning the chapter up. Hunghhh_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia. FML

* * *

><p>Sophomore year we finally got our first car, Mattie and I had to share it though, because our dad couldn't afford us each our own car. Then we finally, <em>finally <em>got some cell phones. Of course the first number I put in it was Mattie's number, because his was the only one I actually wanted to put in.

The phones actually made being in separate rooms easier, because we could just text each other, even if our dad was with one of us. We could text simple sweet things, or just random chatting that didn't get said. It was fun.

We sexted, quite a bit as well. It was close to summer, when I got the awesome idea. I wasn't too sure of what I was doing or how I would actually get something like that started. So, I just started out romantic.

**From: Alfie, 10:43pm**

Hey Bro! You awake?

**From: Mattie, 10:44pm**

Yes.

**From:Alfie, 10:44pm**

Me too, I wa just thinkin bout you. Got lonely :(

**From: Mattie, 10:45pm**

Same here, I know I've told you before but...my bed is always so cold.

**From: Alfie, 10:46pm**

I wish we could just cuddle every night till we wake up. It sucks.

**From: Mattie, 10:47pm**

Yeah.

**From: Alfie, 10:47pm**

Matt, I want to be close to you. Even if people say it's weird or wrong, I don't care. I love you.

**From: Mattie, 10:53pm**

Alfred! You can't say things like that, they almost make me want to cry! I don't care either, I love you Alfred. I love you so much.

**From: Alfie, 10:55pm.**

Sorry, lol. I just wanted to remind you. Y'know I really wish we coul run away together.

**From: Mattie, 10:56pm**

Sometimes, I think the same thing. We just don't have the money.

**From: Alfred, 10:56pm.**

Reality bites...

**From: Mattie, 10:58pm**

Haha, Agreed.

**From: Alfie, 11:00pm**

I wish you were right next to me...

**From: Mattie, 11:01pm.**

I know, I wish I was there too.

**From: Alfie, 11:02pm**

I wish I could kiss you as much as I wanted.

I wish I could hold you, and tell you I loved you as much as I wanted.

I wish...I could do things with you..

**From:Mattie, 11:05pm**

I want all those too, Alfred. That and more.

**From: Alfie, 11:06pm.**

I wish I could see your blushing face. I like to hear you moan my name.

**From: Mattie, 11:08pm**

Alfred, please don't talk like that.

**From: Alfie, 11:10**

Why? Is it making you hot? ;) Mattie pretend with me ok?

**From: Mattie, 11:13pm**

Ok.

**From: Alfie, 11:14pm.**

I crawl softly on top of you and lift off your shirt. I kiss and leave my marks. You're mine and mine alone. I give you a huge love bite on the side of your neck for the world to see.

**From: Mattie, 11:17pm**

Oh Alfred. Once my shirt is off, I enjoy your kisses and only wish you could mark more of my body. I've promised it all for you. I run my fingers through your hair.

**From: Alfie, 11:18pm.**

So sexy. I take your lips in mine and kiss you lovingly. You taste so good. I take my shirt off as well. My body is so hot from wanting you.

**From: Mattie, 11:20pm.**

I can't help but stare, your body has gotten so tanned and fit. (though there is a little bit of fat. I think it's cute) I'm heating up and for some reason I'm panting.

**From: Alfie, 11:22pm**

(lol not cool bro) I start working your nipples to perfect hardness. I play and tease them in my mouth. I give the other side of your neck a quick bite before I attack your lips again.

**From: Mattie, 11:25pm.**

I'm moaning out I can't help it but I'm being as loud as I want. I kiss you back wrapping my arms around your neck. When we release for air, I beg for you. Please Alfred.

**From: Alfie, 11:28pm.**

You asked for it. I take your boxers off and rub you till your nice and hard...I lick your cock up and down and suck on your balls. I want you to moan, I want you to tell me exactly what you want me to do to you.

**From: Mattie, 11:30Pm**

Please, Alfred, Just for this, go all the way. Tell me all the wonderful things you'll do to me. This hurts, I wish we could actually make love, I want you Alfie, I really do.

**From: Alfie, 11:32pm.**

Mattie, if we could actually do this, would you let me? I mean you wouldn't get mad right?

**From: Mattie, 11:33pm**

I want you inside me Alfred.

**From: Alfie, 11:34pm**

I love you. I take my boxers off then I bring my fingers up to your mouth. I tell you to lick them, suck them till they're soaked.

**From: Mattie, 11:37pm**

I eagerly take your fingers in and taste every inch of them.

**From: Alfie, 11:37pm**

When I feel they are slick enough I position one at your entrance. God I want this Matt.

**From: Mattie, 11:38pm**

Me too. Please don't stop.

**From: Alfie, 11:39pm**

I stick one finger in and probe around for a bit, I swhirl it. I lean over and kiss your forehead before adding the second.

**From: Mattie, 11:42pm**

Please, I want more of you Alfred. One day I will have you stretch me. It will probably hurt but it would be worth it. If it's you the pain will mean nothing.

**From: Alfie, 11:43pm**

Y'know I can't stand to see you in pain. Make sure if anyone ever hurts you, tell me. I can go kick their asses.

**From: Mattie, 11:44pm**

I know, thank you. No one has so don't worry. :)

**From: Alfie, 11:45pm**

Good. After scissoring my first two fingers I stick in a thread. I kiss your cheek and tell you I love you. It feels good to feel you all around my fingers.

**From: Mattie, 11:46pm**

It hurts but I manage. I hold onto the sheets desperately. The feeling of you inside me, and stroking me is amazing. I pant and moan your name. Even if I may not be ready I want you.

**From: Alfie, 11:49pm**

I line my cock up and slowly push in. It's so tight and hot, I feel I might explode. With a final grunt I push all the way in.

Bro, what are you doin right now?

You touching yourself? Tell me.

**From: Mattie, 11:51pm**

I am. I'm trying to finger myself a little. I'm only doing two. I'm just wishing they were your fingers.

When you're inside me I cry out in pain and pleasure. I've wanted this for so long, to feel one with you. It takes me a moment but I want you to move, start making love to me.

**From: Alfie, 11:54pm**

I'm jerking myself, nothing would compare to your tight heat though.

I slid out, almost all the way out then ram back in. Your tight ass is swallowing me, sucking me in deeper. It's so amazing.

**From: Mattie, 11:56pm**

I pant out your name, I'm sweating, moaning, trying to push my hips down on your shaft. I just want more of you. Oh god.

**From: Alfie, 11:58pm**

I start a decent pace, while I ram into you I capture your beautiful lips in mine. It's passionate and sloppy but so perfect. Your tongue is so cute and playful.

**From: Mattie, 12:01am**

My tongue isn't cute... I pull you closer and wrap my legs around. Alfred, please don't go easy on me.

**From: Alfie, 12:04am**

Yeah it is ;). I sit up and take you with me. I'm still in side you so you're sitting on my lap. I give your bottom lip a nibble beforeI grab both your ass cheeks and start a hard face past. I moan out your name at how good you feel. I'm looking for your sweet spot.

**From: Mattie, 12:06am**

I cling to you, doing everything I can to pull you closer. It feels so good. I'm panting but when you hit my prostate I scream your name out. Then cry for more.

**From: Alfie, 12:07am**

Hearing your hot cries almost tips me over the edge. I know i'm doin something right, so I keep going and hit the same spot over and over. I want to hear you scream my name.

**From: Mattie, 12:08am**

It feels so good, Alfred. I kiss you greedily. You're all mine Alfred. I want you to fill me up. I've always wanted this, more then anything.

**From: Alfie, 12:09am**

You mean that? Cause I want you just as bad. Bro, I'm close right now. I start pumping your dick, I want us to cum together.

**From: Mattie, 12:11am**

Of course, Alfred I want you and no other person. I'm close too. I can feel myself getting close and I'm trying to tell you but it feels so good I can barely speak.

**From: Alfie, 12:12am**

I continue to slam into and get you off. I can feel it, I'm going to cum. I moan your name. Mattie, please cum with me.

**From: Mattie, 12:13am**

I feel it too. With a few more thrusts from your wonderful shaft and your hand working me my body tightens. Alfred, I'm cumming, I scream.

**From: Alfie, 12:13am**

The moment You scream that I cum as well filling your amazing ass with my seed. I ride out the orgasm. The fall back on the bed with you.

**From: Mattie, 12:14am**

I'm trying to calm down, and I love the feeling of you inside me. Resting on your chest, I tell you how amazing that was and how much I love you.

Even if you are my brother, it just felt so right. I can't wait to do more and make love to you forever

**From: Alfie, 12:15am**

I rest my hand on your back, stroke you up and down. Your skin is soft. I kiss the top of your head and bring a blanket over us. I tell you to sleep. We can sleep together and no one will tell us other wise.

**From: Mattie, 12:17am**

I can't wait till we can do this together. Where we can wake up in each other's arms, Give each other kisses good morning. Maybe shower together. Then make some breakfast.

**From: Alfie, 12:19am**

It will Matthew...I love you, so I'm going to make it happen.

**From: Mattie, 12:21am**

I hope so...goodnight Alfie. I love you.

**From: Alfie, 12:23am**

You can count on it! Haha! Luv ya night!


	7. Chapter 7

_Okay, this chapter- ;D That's my hint._

_Kay, yeah thanks for your feedback about last chapter, i'm glad the style was okay with you guys. Also if there were any spelling mistakes on Alfred's part, then I meant to do them accept (thread-third) That was my derp move. Hopefully this will make up for it. Thanks for the reviews, keep them up!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. FML

* * *

><p>(Matthew's P.O.V)<p>

Senior Year, the start of a new life, the opening stage. I can't remember when it exactly happened, but I knew it was sometime in the middle of Senior year. Something like that.

Our father came home one day, and very seriously sat us both down at the kitchen table. I gave Alfred a nervous side ways glance, but we remained calm.

"Well boys, I've been asked by the company to go on a trip for the weekend. I'm trusting I can leave you two alone without any mishaps? The neighbors will be watching and checking up on you, so no parties." Our dad said that, and was mostly directing the last part to Alfred, who by this time was a popular super jock.

"Cool! And don't worry old man, I wouldn't want a bunch of people in my house any way. I'd rather go to someone else's, so don't worry!" Alfred said with a smirk, he really loved to push dad's buttons.

"Alfred..." Our father sighed, he'd gotten used to Alfred's dumb remarks. Besides just being popular, Alfred was a good guy, and didn't really do too much partying. I loved how strong my brother was, he never bowed to peer pressure. He did what he wanted.

"I'll be leaving Friday afternoon, and probably be back by late Sunday night. You'll be fine with out me right?" This time father directed his question more towards me.

I nodded and smiled. I was so excited, a weekend alone with my brother, it was a dream come true. And this dream couldn't come fast enough, I remember that week was pure torture, everyday was so slow. I got a bit irritated by simple clocks, it's sad when I think about how anxious I was.

That's why I was surprised by how calm the both of us were, when the big moment happened. Alfred and I were sitting on the couch that Friday afternoon; relaxing, watching Tv. Normal. Our dad was busy getting ready, running around the house looking for things. He finally walked to the door with his luggage and demanded us to give him a hug goodbye.

We did, then waved goodbye as our dad got in the car. We walked back in, sat down and watched more Tv. It may have been thirty minutes to an hour when I felt my heart start racing. This was it. Our father was gone, we were all alone. We were old enough, we loved each other. This was it.

At some point I stood up calmly, I walked past Alfred then behind the couch, I ran a finger across the back of his neck, then walked upstairs to my room. Hopefully, he understood the signal. I was nervous as could be when I opened my bedroom door, and scanned the area, mostly the bed area.

I could feel myself heating up when I walked over to one of my drawers, and opened it up to take out a bottle of lube. My face must have been so red, and I had to let out a sigh as a way to calm myself down. It barely worked especially when in a few seconds Alfred was behind me, his hand up my shirt, tweaking my nipple as he gave my neck kisses.

He was breathing so hotly on my neck before he bit down. I was so slutty. It was embarrassing.

He took my shirt off from behind, and I heard him drop his own as well. I felt his bare chest against my back, and I was incredibly aroused. He brought me over to my bed, and pushed me down with him on top of me. The weight was a little much, but it felt good to have him pressed on me like that. It was warm and passionate.

To feel him all around me, I felt like this was the best thing we could ever do in all our lives. At one point during the kisses and stroking, he took off his pants and mine. We were fully naked, and I could feel his dick press up against my thigh.

It's gotten bigger, that was for sure. All of Alfred had, he'd gotten buffer, and taller as well. We were still close in height, but he at least has an inch on me.

He trailed kisses down my back, and then he started to rub his dick between my butt cheeks, it felt good but not what I wanted.

"A-Al, stop playing." I whined, like some pathetic whore.

"I'm just teasing Mattie, you ready?" he asked then reached over to take the lube.

"I-I've been ready." I stuttered out and buried my face in the mattress.

"Matthew, turn around. I want to see your face." he said, and I thought I would be more willing, but I did hesitate to move. I was still rather nervous.

He slowly turned me over on my back, and brought my legs up to my side. I could see, how painfully aroused we both were, and his slicked up fingers. He gave me a beautiful smile, and pushed one in while gripping one of my legs. It was so strange to feel his finger inside me, it was uncomfortable but not painful. He leaned over and kissed the top of my head then captured my lips.

He pushed the second one in, which was a bit more painful, and I had to clamp my jaw shut so I wouldn't say anything. Alfred was worried about me, but I didn't want him to stop because of me. His fingers groping deep inside me began to feel so good. All I could think was that, my twin, my brother, my love was finally inside me. We were finally going to make love to each other.

At that moment I realized that we were alone in the house. I didn't need to hide anything, I could tell him how much I loved him as much as I want, as loud as I want.

"A-Alfred, I love your fingers." I whimpered out, shutting my eyes tightly.

My whole body was shaking, and my face was so red. I turned my head to the side, as I felt his fingers go in deeper.

" I noticed, your ass is sucking them in. It wants more." he said, his crude nature was only a turn on.

After scissoring with the first two, he stuck a third finger in, and started to stretch me further and further. It hurt, his fingers were big and the way they were moving did stretch my limits.

"Ah- Alfred." I moaned out in mixed pain and pleasure.

We captured each other's lips in another searing kiss. He started pumping his fingers in and out as we tongue wrestled. When we parted we stared into each other's eyes, and a line of saliva connecting our lips. We were captured by each other's lust filled gaze.

"Mattie, I love you. I'm going to make love to you like I always wanted."

"Please, Alfred. I can't wait any longer." I said that, and he chuckled.

"Hey, we have all weekend." he said with a grin so devilish that it would put Satan himself to shame.

I could only pant out wantonly at the mere fact of what that meant.

He positioned his slicked up dick at my entrance and brought my legs up around his shoulders. I was a bit worried then, he'd gotten bigger and I knew it was going to be painful. He slowly pushed in, and it did hurt to the point tears were forming in my eyes but I was happy. My brother was inside me, we were connected, we were one again.

"Alfred..." I muttered, he was keeping still as I tried getting used to the intrusion.

"Sorry, Mattie...you okay?" he asked, despite his manly appearance, Alfred had a baby face and that look of concern was really adorable.

"I'm fine...j-just move." I panted out. I just needed to feel him more.

He gripped my hips and started to bring himself out then back in. It was slow, and he was groaning with every push.

"Y-Your so tight Mattie, so tight..." he panted out.

"Please...m-more." I whined, I needed more of him, I needed the passion.

"Hehe, coming at yah." he said with a smirk, and picked up his pace.

I think by the fourth thrust he hit my prostate, because I felt something I never felt before and I loved it. I arched my back, and my eyes felt like they were rolling back.

"Ah- Ah- Ah- a-again! That spot! Ah-Ah!" I couldn't form a single sentence, everything just felt too hot.

My body was burning, and I was trying to make eye contact with him but my eyes were blurry.

"Alfie, you feel so good. You...inside me. It...it's so..." he kissed me before I could try to continue.

"I know...Matthew." he breathed, then continue to thrust in faster and harder.

He was gripping me so fiercely, I couldn't tell at the time how large of a bruise he was making because everything just felt so hot, my world was spiraling and I could barely think straight much less feel pain. I didn't mind though, those bruises. I loved them because Alfred made them on my body. He hit my prostate, more like attacked it, and that sent me over the edge quickly. I came hard on myself and Alfred. He came soon afterwards. I was so happy to finally feel his seed deep inside me. He placed a hand on my face to cup my cheek softly and stroke it.

He pulled out, which made me shiver with the loss of heat and the feeling of some of the semen seeping out. He then bent down and kissed me sweetly. I moaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. When we parted I stared into those beautiful sky blue eyes and smiled.

He kissed me sweetly again.

"Just tell me when you're ready for round 2." he said with a smirk.

I blushed furiously, and I knew this was going to be a long pleasurable weekend.

* * *

><p><em>Side note: Happy new Year be thankful for what you have.<em>

_I lost a teammate over the weekend, she went mountain biking and there was an accident. Letting other people know is my way of honoring her._


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's another short smutty smut chapter. Just working on different ideas, different positions along with some small, minor kinks. Please keep in mind they are young boys. XD (that's my excuse for...you'll see)_

_Also, thank you for all the reviews and good will. She was a good friends, and I miss her terribly, but somehow writing smut helps with the sadness. XD Hard to be sad when you're distracted by hot men going at it. Thanks again though, you guys are very kind._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. FML

* * *

><p>Our first round was over the top amazing, and I was a bit tired from that alone, but I wanted to continue. I only had the weekend to love my brother as much as I could before we had to go back to hiding everything. I was going to make every second count.<p>

We relaxed for a bit in his bed to let the high of the orgasm fade, I felt tingly almost. I felt sleepy but forced myself up, took his hand, and started leading him out of his room . I'm not sure how we found our way to my room though, cause we started making out, hard core. We were pressing close to each other, our legs were tangling together as well. It was all a blur, and I think I may ran into hit the wall a few times, don't remember.

What I do remember was closing my door and pushing Mattie face first up against my bedroom wall. I whispered in his ear if he was still loose, or if he needed another round of stretching.

He shivered so cutely and blushed to his ears, he turned his head to me and gave a nod before turning back to face the wall. He put his hands up against the wall and pushed his ass out, ready to take me in for another round. For a moment I admired his body like this, his back looked so long, and his whole body had this sexual curve to it. At that moment I wondered if my he'd always been that sexy, and I had a little doubt of whether or not I was good looking enough for him. I was too lust crazed to think too deeply about that.

I put my hands around his nipples and gave them a playful pinch, I fondled them to perfect hardness. He was panting, and I slowly ran my hands down the side of his body, mapping out every inch till I got to his ass. I cupped each cheek and spread them a bit.

"I'm comin' bro" he didn't have enough time to respond before I thrusted in deep and hard.

"Oh! Alfred!" he screamed which made me feel so bad, it probably was painful, but with they way he was arching his back and pushing back against me I think he enjoyed it.

I started off with a few slow thrusts then a few fast, I alternated for a while. My sight was going funny and my hearing wasn't fairing to well either. I knew he was chanting my name though. I was probably chanting his.

At some point the alternations ended, and I ended up sticking with just fast and hard. The sound of skin slapping together, and the squelch that I made I pulled out or in was a beautiful erotic symphony.

"Al-Alfred! Ah! Please more!" he screamed out, I was surprised that was for sure, cause I don't think I ever heard him scream before.

I gave him what he wanted though, and I don't think the speed I was going was actually physically possible, at least it didn't feel like it was, it was so good. I reached over him, placed my hands on top of his on the wall and finished deep inside him. He came a seconds afterwards. My chest was against his sweaty back, and we were panting together. I pulled out before I led him over to my bed.

I started giving his neck little kisses then his lips. I was about to taste my brother further when the phone rang. It was probably one of our neighbors checking up on us. Cock block much? We had to answer it though.

I decided I would get it, but when I picked it up I was hit with this brilliant idea. I simply humored my neighbor with regular idle chat for a couple minutes before I came back into my room, Matt was sitting up, looking me up and down. I crawled on the bed, and started to spread Matt's legs, he was trying to protest but he didn't want to be too loud. I held the phone between my ear and shoulder. I scouted up to Mattie, and pushed our cocks together. I started to stroke them into perfect hardness.

"Yeah, no. we're good." I said simply into the phone. I looked over to Matt who was looking away embarrassed. I smirked.

With the phone between my shoulder and ear, I brought both my hands around both our cocks and started pumping them. Mattie put both his hands behind him for support and was arching his back. I could see he was trying to keep quiet, and I was having a hard time as well.

"Huh?...oh yeah I'm here." I said into the phone. I was trying to hold back a moan.

"...Yeah, just some Tv don't worry." At one point Mattie had to cover his mouth with one hand, and I could feel my control slipping.

"...oh no, we ordered some pizza. Yeah, yeah...thanks." I heard them hang up, and I started to pump Mattie and I faster.

"I'm...I'm..." Was Mattie's whimpered warning, it was so cute with the way the sweat was making his hair stick to his face and neck.

"Me too..." I added, and within another minute we spilled ourselves out again.

We finally collapsed, and were breathing heavily. We laid out in my bed, looking at each other, stroking each other's arm. Sleep came quickly, and it was the best night of sleep I've ever had. Our bodies were tangled in each other's, covered in our own juices, but we were too tired to care.

Of course I got an ear full in the morning about how the neighbors could have heard us, how unsanitary it was that we slept with out rinsing or cleaning up even a little. I just kissed him and told him sorry while I put him in a big bear hug. Works every time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay so long smutty...fluffy...smutty chapter. After this we might find an actual plot in here._

_Please review! It's really cool when you do. ;D_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia. FML

* * *

><p>(Matthew's P.O.V)<p>

I was so mad at my brother, because he wasn't the one who still had semen up his anus for an entire night. Yes, most of it spilled out, but there was still some in there. Not that I didn't love the fact my brother's seed was inside me, it was just so gross.

I took a shower after I detached our sticky bodies that morning. He walked in in the middle of it letting out a yawn, and just stepped in. I was still mad at him, so I just kept my back to him and didn't say anything. He started to kiss the back of my neck though, and said a sleepy good morning.

"Morning." I said shortly and found the soap to continue cleaning.

"What's wrong?" he asked then gave my ear a nibble.

I turned sharply to glare at him. "I'm mad that you covered and filled me with semen and didn't bother to shower."

"Huh? Wait, so you didn't like last night?" he asked, looking hurt.

"N-No, it's the fact that I fell asleep with your cum still...inside me." I mumbled that last part. "It's gross to have slept up to eight hours, and some of it dried on my inner thighs!"

" Aw man, sorry bro, I didn't think of that. Hey, I promise to make it up to you!" he said with a bright smile.

I could only sigh, which signaled to him I didn't believe him. He embraced me strongly then turned me around. His lips caressed my ear.

"Let me help clean you for starters." he whispered out hotly then started to leave kisses down my back.

"Oh, wait Alfred...it's too soon." I said, I was amazed he was so ready to go in the morning.

"I know. Sit down." he ordered, and we sat down my back facing him.

"My body is aching, I can't take another round..." I mumbled out pitifully, he must've thought I was so weak.

"It's okay bro, I was too harsh." He admitted, but I could tell he was clearly distracted by some dirtier thoughts.

All of a sudden his hands grasped my hips, pulled them so I was forced on my hands and knees. I was embarrassed by the position especially when I could feel him staring so intensely.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

"I'm gonna help clean you up." he cheered.

The next thing I felt was his hands spread my butt cheeks, and then him push his tongue into my entrance.

"W-Wait, not there!" I whined out, but did nothing to stop him from pushing in deeper.

It felt so odd to have a tongue inside me, since it wasn't big it didn't exactly hurt, but it moved and stretched me around in funny ways. It was slippery, and the slobber was getting everything slicked. It was such an odd feeling, and I couldn't help but be turned on.

He stopped, which was both good and bad. He said he was going to make breakfast for me as another part of the apology. He got out, brushed his teeth, thank god and left. When I finally calmed down, and got out of the shower I could smell pancakes all the way in my room. I perked up immediately, and made my way down stairs. I watched him cook for a moment, completely in love with the sight before me. He's never been that great a cook, but it's hard to mess up pancakes.

He smiled at me and we ate pancakes together happily, it felt so right that moment. Loving each other all night, being sweet to each other in the morning, it was perfect. We turned the heater on, and cuddled up on the couch to watch some Tv. I don't remember exactly what he watched, I was too happy being near my brother like a lover. Like a lover...

"Alfred?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, Mattie?" He asked just as softly.

"We're...lovers right?"

"Matthew...did last night mean nothing to you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"So, you consider us lovers right?"

"Of course, I love you, I make love to you, so yes, we are lovers." He said, and pecked my cheek softly.

I giggled and cuddled in closer to him. It would be nice if we could get married some day was the first thought that ran through my head, and I blushed furiously. Thankfully the door bell rang, and I jumped up quickly to go get it.

Another one of our neighbors who was out on a walk decided to drop by, and make sure we weren't murdered in the night or there wasn't a fire. I smiled, laughed and reassured him we were fine. He gave me a pat on the shoulder, and said if we needed anything feel free to ask. I thanked him and closed the door softly.

I went back to cuddle with Alfred, but he made me sit down next to him instead of in the blanket. I asked why, he gave me a wink, his usual grin, and said it was another part of his apology. Capturing our lips in a sloppy kiss he started to rub me into hardness through my pants.

"Alfred...we..." I could only moan out what was going to be a light protest, really it felt so good any protests would just be talk. I wanted him, so what if I was sore?

"I know~" he sing-songed.

I wasn't sure what that meant until he unzipped my pants, and set my burning erection free. I stared at him as he lowered himself so he was kneeling on the floor. He took the tip of my member in and started to lick and suck the tip, once in a while slipping his tongue deep into the slit.

"A-Alfie~" I moaned like a wanton whore.

He started going lower and lower down my shaft then taking a long suck as he went back up. My toes curled and my body was shaking, I placed my hands on the back of his head. It felt so amazing.

"O-Oh...Alfie. I..."

He moaned around my shaft making my apply more pressure to the back of his head, thankfully he was strong or I probably would have gagged him. He started bobbing his head up and down, and I finally found the will to open my eyes at the sight. He was looking up at me and it made me gasp.

"I love you..." I breathed out. "Alfie...please."

He hummed a somewhat yes around my cock and closed his eyes to concentrate on sucking my off faster. At a few points he was able to deep throat me, but I could tell he was uneasy about it. I tried to warn him really, but my seed suddenly spurted out and he caught it all in his mouth. He swallowed it up without a problem.

"You taste good." he said with a smirk.

I blushed and looked away in response, at least he didn't say it tasted like maple syrup. Though I could tell he was thinking it.

We then spent the whole day just being lazy and cuddling up together, we talked about school and the colleges we were applying for. We wanted to go to the same one though, and get a dorm together. It was going to be tricky with our different majors, but we would find a way.

Dinner came and went, I felt so tired for some reason, maybe it was all the sudden sexual activity? Probably. I mean I've masturbated, but not more then one or two rounds and it wasn't every day. We decided to go lay out and watch Tv, but at one point Alfred whispered in my ear to wait five minutes and come into my room for a surprise.

I simply nodded and wondered if he was just going to jump me and ram me senseless. I coughed a bit, because I knew I really wouldn't mind, though I was still too sore at the time. Still, I waited the five minutes and made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I mentally prepared myself to be pounced, but nothing could prepare for what I saw.

My sexy twin Alfred, on my bed, naked with two fingers up his ass, stretching himself. I couldn't help but stare. After some time he turned over on his hands and knees, ass facing me.

"Special service, get it while it lasts." he said chuckling though I knew he was nervous.

" Alfred, you already made it up to me, you don't have to go this far." I said, but I was still staring.

"Come on bro, when you gonna get another chance like this?" he asked.

That was true.

"Fine..." I got the lube and coated three fingers.

He only used two and I wanted to make sure he was nice and stretched. Yes, I wasn't as big as him, but still I wasn't small either. I put two in and I could see his muscles clench, I looked out over his muscular back, and could feel myself losing control. I stuck the third in and he clench around my fingers.

"Relax Alfred..." I said softly.

"Ah...haha, I'll try." he did relax a bit and I started to stretch him out more. I studied his body like this, he muscles in his arms and back that were twitching with excitement.

"You're beautiful." I said simply.

"What? Nah, not me..."

"Yes, you are. Your body is amazing." I wondered where that bout of self doubt came from, I didn't like it. Yes, my bro had some love handles, but his body was still strong. I loved every inch of it.

"It's not as nice as yours though, mines all bulky." he tried to laugh it off, but I could tell the cloud of gloom hanging above his head was getting darker.

"Don't compare yourself to me, your body is great the way it is. I'm going now, Alfred." With that I started to push in, he tensed a bit, but relaxed enough to allow me to sheath myself all the way inside.

"God, you let me do this to you?" he asked with a laugh, I chuckled as well.

"I-it gets better, but y-you're tight." I commented, and how deliciously tight he was.

"Just not used to it...but go as hard as you want." he muttered out, as sweat started to form on his back.

Tempting as that was I wanted to love him, not just screw him senseless. I loved him and wanted to show it, so I started off nice and slow. Our bodies rocked together in perfect harmony, and I felt my brother all around me, it felt so amazing.

I had to make him feel good too, so I rolled my hips around searching for his sweet spot.

"M-Matthew!" he screamed out, signaling I had found it.

I kept hitting the same spot which resulted in loud moans. Alfred always the loud mouth, but this was hot, it boosted my ego quite a bit. The way he made every thrust seem like the world's best orgasm. I almost felt like chuckling, but I knew I was close as well.

We came hard together screaming each other's name like it was the only word we knew.

"I'll be nice and let you go take a shower." I said with a breathy chuckle.

"Join me?"

"Of course."


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally the next chapter, sorry it took a while. Like I said, there is plot! So enjoy. There is also a transition from past tense to present. I've labeled it but here's a heads up._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>(Alfred's P.O.V.)<p>

Late Sunday afternoon Matt and I were resting on the couch together, he was laying on top of me with his head on my chest, and I placed my hand on the small of his back. We just laid there together in content silence until we heard the sound of our father's car pull into the drive way. Mattie lifted himself off me, and our eyes locked onto each other, saddened by what was to come.

We smashed our lips together one more time before he bolted to his room. We were both just in our boxers, I could get away with it, Mattie not so much. Our father would question why we were both in our boxers, and it was too much of a hassle to come up with an excuse.

For Matt that is, me? I could just say I was feeling to lazy. Which was what I said when he asked why I was still half naked when he got home. He just sighed, and then we made dinner together after I got dressed.

It seems that meeting or whatever went, okay. It was hard to tell with dad, he would seem pumped up one minute then depressed the next.

It was when we graduated high school did we get the news. For his job he would need Mattie and I to live on our own, or at least at a dorm. He would be moving out of state, and it was too late for us to try to apply to any colleges there, we would have to wait a year. He said he felt horrible, but because of tuition cost he needed us to go to the same school.

Yeah, it was a bummer for me because the only one of Mattie's colleges that accepted me as well wasn't exactly the best school for science and math majors. It had a decent program, but I could have gotten into a better one. I wasn't too heartbroken about it, because that meant Matt and I could finally be together with out worry.

* * *

><p>(Normal P.O.V-Present time)<p>

"Okay boys, I'll be back a little later tonight." Their father said, looking at his watch then opening the door.

"Cool!" Alfred rang out as he played his video game.

"Be careful!" Matthew said, giving a small wave goodbye.

Their father left and the two indulged in playing the video game. There wasn't much else to do but talk and play their games. It was close to the end of summer, and they were soon going to be moving their things into the dorm of their future college.

Just a couple more weeks.

Summer was difficult in that they had all this free time, and no way to use it. They tried to go on dates, but the fact that they were twins drew people's attention. So no hand holding in public, no I loves you either. Brothers can say I love you, but not while holding the look a lover would hold.

Also, no sex.

It was a strain to taste how delicious the forbidden fruit was, and then have it taken away but still in arm's reach. They just needed to last a couple more weeks though.

Too bad, Alfred was so impatient.

Around 11pm, they decided to go upstairs into to Matthew's room against their better judgement. Matthew could tell with how clouded over with lust Alfred's eyes were what was going to happen once they reached his room. His body was aching for it also, so badly.

So excuses ran through his mind to ease the worry. Their dad drank a lot, went out for almost the whole night with his co-workers just to get smashed. He sometimes didn't go home till early morning. He got a promotion, they were probably going to celebrate and have a grand old time.

That was Matthew's last thought before he was overcome by the powerful feeling of pleasure as his brother's fingers needing around inside him, searching for his sweet spot. He panted, and moaned as he spread his legs further apart to ease the intrusion. His brother left kisses down his chest, and sucked and nipped at his nipples.

It felt so good and so hot. They needed this.

Alfred just loved how his brother's face grew red with blush, how he held onto the sheets like they were a life line. He loved how his brother moaned and squirmed underneath him. With the little bit of foreplay and stretching, Alfred finally lifted Matthew's legs unto his shoulders, and positioned his cock at the other's entrance.

"Please, go." Matthew whispered out.

Alfred said nothing, but slowly pushed deep inside his brother, groaning as his cocked was slowly enveloped in a tight heat. Once all the way in, he allowed his brother to relax around him, he noted the look of pain and discomfort forming on Matthew's face.

"You okay, bro?" He asked then let out a pant.

"Y-Yeah, just been a while." He said, and tried to give a smile. "Just go."

Alfred pulled out then slowly back in before he made a steady rhythm. Matthew was arching his back up as he moaned and called out Alfred's name. Alfred responded by going faster and harder, his senses clouded by the scent of sex, and his eyes glazed over with love for his brother.

"Matthew, I've missed you so much." Alfred said pulling out before turning Matthew over onto his hands and knees.

"I-I've missed you t-to!" Matthew panted out as he was re-entered.

His body shook at the new found pace his brother was taking, and even words were soon to complicated to form. Just moans and whimpers as he tried to meet his brothers thrusts. Alfred was gripping Matthew's hips tightly and leaning over in pure ecstasy.

"Boys, I'm back the party was a bust and- ALFRED!" The boys father opened the door with a half empty bottle at hand. He gaped, surprised to see the position his sons were in.

"D-Dad?" Matthew asked, wide eyed and frightened.

"Dad, wait, let us explain." Alfred said, frozen in his spot.

"Alfred! Get away from your brother!" Their father ran at Alfred, and swung the bottle, hitting his head resulting in the glass shattering across their bodies. A streak of blood hit the floor and Alfred followed with it.

"Dad stop!" Matthew cried out.

Alfred sat up on the floor, and felt his head where a profuse amount of blood was leaking.

"Alfred, how dare you do that to your brother!" His father yelled over him, still with the broken bottle in hand.

"You don't understand! I love him!" Alfred countered.

"You can't love your own brother! He's your twin! That's sick! You were raping him!" His father screamed.

"No! It's not that! We love each other!" Matthew said getting off the bed, but stayed out of their father's range of attack.

"He's obviously tricked you Matthew! Don't worry he won't hurt you anymore!"

"No dad! I was the one who started this!" Matthew said loudly, near tears.

"Did Alfred make you believe that? Matthew, he's brain washed you! I'll make sure he gets put in jail so he'll never hurt!" He grabbed Alfred forcefully and pulled him up.

"I would never do that to him!" Alfred retorted.

"Shut up, you're not my son anymore! You can go rot in prison, you damn rapist!"

Matthew's eyes widened, and he couldn't believe what he just heard. He was shaking, and he could feel rage start to build up in his body. Alfred was not going to be leaving him, they were going to be together no matter what. He grabbed his father's arm, and landed a firm punch to his jaw.

"M-Matthew?" Their father chocked out in disbelief.

"Stop it dad! He's telling the truth! We love each other, he wasn't raping me! I wanted it!" Matthew then went around to be in front of his brother.

"W-What is wrong with you?" Their father screeched.

"We want to be with each other dad, please." Matthew said, his eyes starting to water.

"We do love each other, we have for a long time." Alfred added and held Matthew's hand.

"N-No, that can't be..." Their father soon blacked out, probably from a combination of the alcohol and the shock.

* * *

><p><em>Ah~ It's close to the end. It was ...taxing to decide this. It would have been a lot darker.<em>


	11. Chapter 11

_MMkay~ School started, I have little to know time anymore. Thank you all for reading reviewing, your opinions are appreciated though sometimes I do get a little down. It's just me being stupid and not taking it constructively. XD Then after a think on it, I'm like..yeah I see there point but I've written what I've written. Thanks again, for all the support, and being awesome and horny...like me._

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the right thing to do?" Matthew questioned.<p>

"Sure, I'm sure as the gash on the side of my head!" Alfred said with a smirk.

It was early the next morning the two boys brought their father downstairs while he was unconscious, and tied him to the chair. They sat down across the table in their own chairs and waited for their dad to wake up.

"U-Ughh!" Their father moaned out as he slowly came to.

"D-dad." Matthew whispered softly, his eyes glassy.

"Matthew!" He sees Alfred. "You!" He tries to get up, but is stopped by the rope.

"Listen dad! You need to hear us out!" Matthew hurried.

"I don't know what he's done to you, but Mattie he's abusing you!"

"I'm not!" Alfred countered.

"He really isn't! Dad, Alfred and I...for a long time have loved each other!" Matthew said, and then held onto Alfred's hand.

"Wha?" His eyes widen in disbelief and disgust.

"It's true, I know you think it's gross, but we can't help it." Alfred said smiling softly at his brother.

"But!"

" I want to be with Alfred dad! Just please, let us be together." Matthew said softly, squeezing Alfred's hand even more.

"Th-that's not right. You have to be joking!" He cried out hysterically.

" We're not though...we're not." Alfred said sternly.

"..."

"I'm sorry dad." Matthew said softly.

"Don't be." Alfred said, he gently nudged Matthew.

"...look, we still want to go to school, and live our lives. We want to be together though." Alfred stated.

"I-I..." Their father didn't know what to say, he was too dumbstruck and horrified.

"Please dad." Matthew begged.

"Fine, you will go to school, but you are no sons of mine. I will pay for your school, but the minute you graduate I will not help you. Don't try to contact me, and I won't contact you. In fact, I don't want to see your faces anymore." Their father said bitterly.

"D-Dad." Matthew whispered.

"Fine!" Alfred was pissed, yes it could have been a lot worse, but their father was disowning them entirely.

Alfred went and untied their father, who stood up without making eye contact. He strode over to get his wallet before walking out the door. Alfred ran both his hands through his hair then slammed them on the table. Matthew held his head, and tried to calm down. They stayed in silence, they should feel happy their father wasn't going to attack them or send Alfred to jail. Still it hurt, their only parent alive didn't want them anymore, was too ashamed to have them as sons. Just because they loved each other.

After some time they held each other, they new they were going to have to take a big step. At least they would be together, at least they could support each other. They had each other.

"Matthew..." Alfred took a moment to look over his brother, and kiss him deeply.

Xoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxo

"Bro, can I borrow your book real quick?" Alfred asked, barging into their dorm room.

"Yeah it's on the desk under my binder." Matthew said, as he looked up from his bed where he was reading a book.

"Thanks bro, the guys want to do a huge study session before the big exam." Alfred said, grabbing the book.

"Oh, wait!" Matthew called, suddenly standing up.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, stopping at the door, his hand resting on the handle.

Matthew quickly walked over, and gave Alfred a chaste kiss.

"U-Um, have fun and study hard." Matthew blushed.

"Haha, I will!" Before Matthew could pull away, Alfred wrapped his arm around his waist, and pulled him closer for a deeper kiss.

Once it started it was all downhill from there for them. First it was deeper, sloppier kisses then sucking on the neck, and nipping at the ear lobes. Their hands roamed over each other's body enjoying the sensation that came with every finger tip.

"Alfie?" Matthew panted out, he knew they had to stop, so Alfred could go study.

"Hm?" Alfred answered in a haze.

"I love you...you better go though. If you don't graduate it's your fault." Matthew said with a chuckle.

"No~ It is your fault 'cause you're such a sexy distraction." Alfred reasoned with a grin.

He was about to go in for another kiss when a knock on the door made both of them jump in surprise, they both wondered if it was one of Alfred's study buddies that came to get him. Alfred slowly opened the door and his eyes widened to see his father. He instinctively took Matthew's hand in his.

"Dad?" Matthew whispered.

"Y-Yes, hello boys."

"What do you want?" Alfred hissed.

"I've come to apologize. Even when we split up I've been keeping an eye on you two. I would read the paper, and hear about all the amazing things you boys accomplish, and wish I could be there to celebrate with you. I regret everything I said and did." He said looking like some pitiful puppy.

"Why now? Did the job go under or something, and you're stuck?" Alfred asked.

"N-No! My job is fine! Better then ever! I just miss you boys, you are my sons." He added.

"You...disowned us though." Matthew pipped up.

"I know and I'm sorry!"

"Look no matter what you say, you can't take back what you did, so leave." Alfred warned standing fully in front of Matthew and looming over his father. He was a man now, and was going to be treated as such.

"But!"

"Please dad, just stop." Matthew said his eyes disapproving of his father.

"F-Fine, I tried...it pains me to see my sons have grown up to be so cold." Their father took a deep breathe and walked away.

Alfred closed the door, and embraced Matthew desperately. The type of hold of one another that only came when they truly thought the other was going to vanish at any moment. There was silence, then kissing, then moving over to the bed. Alfred laid Matthew down gently on the mattress, they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

"What about your studying?" Matthew asked.

"You're more important." Alfred smirked, and crashed their lips together.

* * *

><p><em>aw gawd the ending, it's so forced I can't even. I mean...I just can't think of anything else. I apologize, but it's not in me to write something better or force myself to continue. Please don't flame me, constructive criticism is fine...like "you could try harder". Then I would be..."you're right ):"<em>


End file.
